ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rigon
Rigon, originally known as Hate, is one of the seven ancient Sages, the demon king of the Nikon'ali, and the father of Sci on Earth-19. Physical appearance Rigon's true form can be around 25 feet high; however, he can shift his body to appear around six feet tall. He has long silver hair with spikes on his arms and back, big grey wings, two silver horns, a yellow belt and red pants. Personality Rigon is perhaps one of the most evil people in the entire universe. He is willing to possess anyone he wants to get his way, he's willing to bring a bunch of people who he wants to kill and make them fight just so he can win, etc. He's at times risked the safety of his own son, Sci. He will control the forces of the darkness if he can defeat the Guardian and make this universe his, no matter the cost. Powers and abilities *'Possession' *'Darkness Manipulation' *'Black Hole Manipulation' *'Dark Lighting Manipulation' *'Dark World Manipulation' *'Shadow Mimicry' *'Animated Shadow' *'Control of shadows' Weaknesses *'Hero's Sword' *'Light vulnerability' Paraphernalia *'Sword of Rigon' History Early history About 50000 years ago, the seven Sages: Joy, Rage, Grief, Hope, Fear, Love, and Hate were born in the Infinity Pool. They were the chosen protectors of the universe, assigned to symbolize the seven characteristics held by the Sage's people. For thousands of years, they built their world, created new life, and explored the universe. At this time, Hate was best friends with his brothers, Fear and Rage. However, the people of their world wanted to teach others about its evil and might, not because of how great Hate was. He was an outcast, with the world showing no compassion, no love. Hate's anger made him want to change that. Around 25 BC, Hate was mad at the world for he only saw the bad in life. He went exploring the universe, but when he realized the rest of the universe offered no compassion, the powers of Darkness told hold of him, and thus a monster beyond anything known to the universe was born. In the Dominion Region, this nightmare took a new name, that in the sage's language, means King of the Devils and Killers of the Angels. Thus, Rigon was born. Shortly after that, during a Senate meeting, he slaughtered Love and sent her pieces across the universe. He raged war, and claimed himself King of the Nikon'ali and the universe. He had gotten the Mirror of the Stars and found a wife in ancient Athens. She became pregnant with his son, Sci; however, a spell caused him to not be born for almost 2000 years. Virton was later born, and fought Rigon in the Infinity Pool. Rigon was eventually defeated by Virton and sealed away within a prison dimension by the five remaining Sages. Rigon fell into a deep sleep for many years. During this time, the Sages drifted across the universe. At some point, the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum, a prophecy book about Rigon and the Child of Darkness , revealing that one day, Rigon would return to the world on July 14, 2014. When Sci was born, Rigon suddenly woke up, and realized his son was born. Because of him, Sci received the curse of the Dark Energy. As Time went by, in 2011, Rigon saw his chance to return. He visited Sci in a dream, and thus Sci learned of his true dark secrets and origins. Rigon gave him the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum, and began to break his spirit. September 2012 Rigon appears in one of Sci's many nightmares. January 2014 By 2014, his plan had been successful. He had broken down Sci to the point where he had given all hope. But when Paper helped Sci gain hope once more, Rigon secretly cursed. It would not be the last time Rigon had issues with Paper. February 2014 He possessed Sci for a minute, but Will snapped him out it. Later, Rigon taunted his son. By now, he was powerful enough to make a shadow, and lured Sci to an ancient ship where his sword was. He possessed Sci when he touched it, but once again, Paper stopped him. Rigon's Shadow returned once more, giving Sci the Sword to defeat his foes. Rigon nearly destroyed the Academy, but because of the Clone Bink (who had been convinced by Paper to stop him), he lost Sci again; however, he killed Clone Bink. The Elite arrived in the Infinity Pool not only to use the crystals, but to meet Rigon for the first time. He was already well aware of their plan and chuckled at it, warning them that he would defeat them all. March 2014 He was mentioned. The first hint towards his past was revealed, and a part of his army was found. April 2014 Rigon attempted to act again, by possesing a friend of Sci, Walker to try and kill Paper. It was revealed that Rigon fears Paper because Paper is the one who might actually stand a chance against him, and maybe even defeat him. Rigon's Past as the sage Hate was also revealed by his sister, Hope. This shocked Sci and Paper, who had known very little and now knew how this demon king had been born. May 2014 Rigon contacted Sci while he was trying to gain access to the Earth. He helped his son figure out the code, his reason being that Sci " was his son ". He may or may not have been telling the truth. June 2014 Rigon contacted Virton and taunted him about the Hero's Sword and the Dominon Region, revealing that it was still around, open and ready for him to return. This was all a ploy in a greater scheme. Around this time, Rigon took full control of Sci when he entered the sixth realm, based on Darkness. Since Darkness is Rigon's strength, Sci was his. However he kept control a secret till he got the piece of the sword, where he revealed himself. Virton, the Elite and the Sages just as he planned a few moments later. He got into conflict with his brothers and sisters, enraged when he lost the piece. Virton later claimed the Dominion Region as his, and Rigon engaged combat with him, enjoying the fight. Although he was weakened and forced to fight Sci in his mind, his plan was successful the moment Brian broke the clock, allowing him to gain sealed powers. This was all a scheme to get the powers so that when he returned, he'd be more powerful. Rigon then let the Plumbers take the sword piece and let the Sages free Sci. In his playful taunt at the Guardian, the day afterwards, he took control of Sci again but was stopped. He again returned to taunt Virton one last time before giving Sci control again. July 2014 After thousands of years of plotting, planning, and gaining power over his son and himself, Rigon was prepared to return. He possessed Paper and Sci before deciding fate would take its course. Much later, once Sci was knocked out, Rigon took full control of his body and fought back. However he was sent all the way to the Amdromeda Galaxy by one of Paper's arrows. Four hours later, the alignment began, Sci returned (albeit being possessed still) and the portal was opened. Sci went into Rigon's Prison, and the Demon King of the Nikon'ali, Rigon returned to the world - ready for blood. Rigon wondered what to do first but Paper made the first move. It only made things worse when Rigon sent a shockwave that would begin the onslaught of natural disasters, all striking various places of the galaxy. He fought Virton and Paper for almost twenty four hours as his armies attacked the galaxy, especially Earth damaging NYC, D.C; etc. When Lotin offered partnership, he attacked Lotin. However he was once again sent far away by Bink till later, when he sent everyone but the Guardian and Virton to his prision so he could finish them off once and for all. 2038 Paper and Toon came back from the future and warned the recruits that their future was destroyed because Rigon had won the final battle, and they were back to try and fix it. Relationships Appearances ''Young Plumbers'' ''Young Plumbers: Generations'' References Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:User:Sci100 Category:BTFF RPG